Pokémon Stone Brown
by MattVRox0525
Summary: This is Pokémon Stone Brown. A Pokémon series based on Alola. Yes, this is Rated M. (I'm warning you!) The starters are Rockruff, Iwanko, and Alola's Puppy Pokémon. But these aren't ordinary Rockruff-they can turn into different Lycanroc! Midday Lycanroc (Now Rock/Sun type) Midnight Lycanroc (Now Rock/Moon type) Twilight Lycanroc (Rock/Twilight type) These are new types
1. At the Professor's Lab

**Chapter 1: AT THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

 _One day, a young man named Sean is starting a Pokémon journey in the Alola region. He goes to see Professor Kukui and get a Rowlet, Litten, or Popplio._

 **Sean** : Gimme a damn Rowlet or I'm gonna slap the fuck outta you.

 **Kukui** : I'm sorry, but there ain't Rowlets left for your ugly ass. But we do have a couple of Rockruffs.

 **Sean** : Well, gimme a damn Rockruff!

 **Kukui** : Be patient, you greedy fuck! Imma get you a damn Rockruff!

 _Kukui grabs some Pokéballs (that are bigger than his. If you're saying this doesn't matter, you're wrong af. Kukui's wife only married him for his money. It's surprising he even has a wife. Going up to them without a shirt looks like fuckin Herbert the Pervert) from a desk. He opens them and three little Rockruffs come out to play. Two of the Rockruffs are trying to lick the other Rockruff. The Rockruff getting licked looked like a female._

 **Sean** : Dafuq...are they having an orgasm?

 **Kukui** : No, you vanilla ice cream cone! They're just having fun!

 _One male Rockruff started humping the female Rockruff. The other male jumped off the table and started eating at the bowl of Tostitos cookies. (See? Scientifically proven. Dogs eat anything.)_

 **Sean** : "Having fun?" Makes sense.

 **Kukui** : Want a Rockruff? All three are available.

 **Sean** : Umm...they all look the exact same.

 _As if on cue, all the Rockruffs barked at the exact same time. At 12:02:23 PM. It was at 12:02:27 PM when a male Rockruff farted._

 **Sean** : Nasty worthless fuck!

 **Kukui** : How 'bout the female one? She's been pregnant for 8 and a half months, and I don't need no more Rockruffs, bitch.

 **Sean** : How do you know?

 **Kukui** : I hear odd noises at night.

 **Sean** : I don't wanna take care of fuckin puppies! Grandpa can do it! Dayum.

 _In case u didn't know, Grandpa is a man with tiny fuckin testicles named Kukui._

 **Kukui** : Fuck you, snowball.

 **Sean** : Fuck you too, coconut.

 _In the end, Sean takes the female Rockruff._

 **Sean** : Hmmm… Rockruff, what should I name you?

 **Female Rockruff** : Ruff?

 **Sean** : I know! How 'bout Pregnancy? You are pregnant, after all.

 _Rockruff shook its head in disagreement_.

 **Sean** : Ok… how 'bout Twilight? It sounds good.

 _This time, the Rockruff gave a nod._

 **Sean** : OK, Twilight it is!

 **Twilight** : Rock! Ruff!

 _Sean gave Twilight a hug. Twilight licked Sean's face. Lol._

 **Sean** : Let's go, Twilight!

 **Twilight** : Ruff!


	2. Sean is Fucking Bored

**Chapter 2: SEAN IS FUCKING BORED**

 _Sean and Twilight the Rockruff are traveling through Alola. After a trainer duo, with the names Elio and Selene, stopped the mischievous Team Skull and Aether Foundation, Sean was sure he wouldn't have a single problem._

Sean: This journey will be so easy! Why? We want challenges!* _pouts_

Twilight: Rock!

Sean: Well, let's defeat the first trial!

Twilight: Roooock! Ruff! *pants like a dog*

Sean: Where is it? Wait!

 _Sean whipped out his dick...no...iPhone 5 and dialed Kukui's number._

Sean: Hello?

Kukui: Pedophiles, stop calling this damn number! I've been raped in the butthole 362 times this week! No more, please! I've been raped 678,927,918 times in the last year! I'm too sexy for you! And I lost my condom! I don't want to give-AHH! I SAID NO MORE-Oh, yeah, that is good…

Sean: Fuckin weirdo…are you gay, Kukui? This is Sean.

Kukui: Oh, Sean, come to have an orgasm with me! I do blowjobs for a hundred, buttsex and cock rubbing for a thousand, gay kissing for 60% off! I'll even buy genuine condoms for a couple hundreds! Come fuck my sexy body!

Sean: WTF NO! I ain't gay! Are you drunk or some shit?

Kukui: Ahh, plumbers and shit, dude...these Mega Shrooms are getting to my mind! Olivia, are you there? Oh yeah, babe!

Sean: OK…I'm gonna hang up now…

 _Sean hangs up on Kukui's high ass. (What am I-he's too short to get high!)_

Sean: Welp, Twilight, whaddaya wanna do?

Twilight: Ruff?

Sean: Oh, I know! Let's go visit Luna!

Twilight: Ru-Rock?

Sean: Luna is this girl that I met at school. She's in my types class!

Twilight: Rock-Rock!

Sean: C'mon, Twi!

Twilight: Ruff!

 _Sean and Twilight hurry to Luna's house(In case you didn't understand earlier, Sean calls Twilight, his Rockruff, Twi)_

Luna: Oh, hi, Sean!

Sean: Hey girl, what you doin'?

Luna: I'm training up my Popplio!

Sean: You got a Popplio!

Luna: Yeah, from Professor Kukui.

Sean: Well, I got a-

 _Twilight just runs through the door and sniffs._

Luna: Awww! It's a cute little Rockruff! Hi, cutie!

Twilight: Rockruff!

Sean: Luna, we're bored. You mind if we stay here?

Luna: Actually, I'm kinda busy…

Sean: Need any help?

Luna: Well, I lost a Z Crystal.

Sean: Dafuq is a Z Crystal?

Luna: Something. You wanna help me find it?

Sean: Sure. You got anything that smells like it?

Luna: It smells like me.

Sean: So it smells good, eh?

Luna: Stop it, you. * _blushes_

Sean: Alright, alright. Twi, sniff her.

 _Twilight sniffs Luna's leg._

Sean: Memorize the sexy smell of the sexy girl!

 _Luna, a tad bit offended, smacked Sean playfully._

Sean: Oww!

Luna: Fuck you.

Twilight: Ruff!

Luna: Does she smell something?

Sean: I think…do you, Twilight?

 _Twilight nodded her head._

Sean: Sniff it out!

 _Twilight looked around, and went upstairs._

Luna: No! No, no, no!

Sean: What now?

Luna: That place is-

 _Twilight was holding a drawing of Sean in its mouth. It was signed "Luna."_

Sean: Do you...um…

Luna: No! Nothing like that!

 _Luna all of a sudden blushed._

Sean: Yes you do!

Luna: Do not!

 _She smacked him, this time in humiliation and anger. He fell to the floor, unconscious for a second._

Luna: Put that back! * _frowning_

Twilight: _*pants_ Rock?

Luna: Put it-

 _Sean grabs Luna by her leg, and she falls on top of him._

Sean: I like this.

Luna: I like it more. WAIT WHAT! No! I-

Sean: * _lenny face_

Luna: Really?

Sean: Yes. * _eyes widen_ Oh crud…

Luna: What?

Sean: My eggplant is getting fertilized.

Luna: Wut da fuk! Fucking weirdo!

 _Sean just cracks the fuck up._

Luna: Get the fuck outta here!

Sean: Lol

Twilight: Rockruff!

Luna: * _gasp_ The Z Crystal! Thank you!

Sean: * _sticks tongue out_ You're no fun.

Luna: That's not what your Rockruff told me.

Sean: * _looks at Twilight_ My dick is bigger than that!

Luna: What are you-OH GOD NO!

 _Twilight was holding a...um...fantasy-based drawing of Sean's dick in Luna's mouth._

Sean: Oh… umm…

Luna: I-I can explain!

Sean: Mm-hm… Sure…

Luna: Leave.

Sean: Fuck no!

Luna: Just leave.

Sean: No!

Luna: Now. * _face becomes red out of anger._

Sean: Why?

Luna: DAMNIT, JUST FUCKING LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE, SHITBAG!

Sean: Ok, damn!

Twilight: RUFF! _*startled_

 _Sean runs and gets his ass the fuck out of Luna's house, and Twilight puts its tail in between its legs and walks out slowly. Luna slammed the door on their asses. She never even said bye!_

Sean: Well, that was fun.

Twilight: Ruff? *depressed

Sean: Oh well, I have school tomorrow. Let's head home. We found that Z Crystal, now let's head home.

Twilight: Ruff…

 _That night, Sean was unable to sleep. He constantly thought about the fight with Luna._

 _Meanwhile, Luna, at 10 o'clock, was drawing a picture. It was of her punching Sean in the face. It was signed "Sean, you're a dickface."_

 **Before you guys ask, there will in fact be more development in the relationship of Luna and Sean. It won't just be them immediately fucking. Also, when I get some review, I'll write three of the reviews down here, under the Episode. EVERYONE WILL GET A CHANCE! So good day😃**


	3. School Sucks Balls

**Chapter 3: SCHOOL SUCKS BALLS**

 _Sean was headed to types class, when he suddenly remembered Luna. He remembered their fight, how she slammed her door, and her drawings._

Sean: Twi, I'm actually nervous right now…

Twilight: Ruff!

Sean: I don't wanna see Luna! I'm scared about…

Twilight: *pants

Sean: You're always there for a hard situation, Twi. That's why I love you.

Twilight: Ruff!

 _Twilight licked Sean's face, as he looked to his side. He saw none other than-_

Sean: Luna.

Luna: Sean.

Sean: Still drawing weird pictures?

Luna: Still disagreeing on leaving homes?

Sean: That was just yesterday! Damn!

Luna: Sean, I'm-

Sean: Sorry, gotta go! *fake smile and exaggerated wave.

Luna: Fuck!

 _8_

Prof. Birch: Class, notebooks out, please...today's lesson is on Alolan forms, or as we know them, regional variants.

Luna: *whispers Sean.

Sean: *whispers No talking during class.

Luna: *whispers Dick.

Sean: *whispers Pussy.

Luna: *whispers Hey!

Sean: You started it!

Prof. Birch: Sean, what's the ruckus about?

Sean: S-sorry, Professor Birch!

Prof. Birch: Sean, you can get free time to talk to your girlfriend over there during recess. But right now, I'm teaching a class. If you wanna talk, you teach the lesson.

Sean: No, I-I'm good. You can teach. I'll shut up.

Prof. Birch: *dirty stare Ok, class, it's time to do your worksheet. Sean and Luna, I truly hope you listened to the lesson.

Sean: Y-yes, sir.

Luna: *whispers Sean, I'm really-

Sean: *whispers Luna! Shut your mouth!

Luna: *whispers Sean, please-

Sean: Oh my god, what do you want?

Prof. Birch: Sean! Stop talking, or you get detention!

Sean: Luna's the one who's talking!

Prof. Birch: Doesn't matter, I heard YOU!

Sean: Woah, dude, chill! Alright!

Prof. Birch: I don't know what got into you, but get it out you. You're on my nerves today, Sean.

Sean: Sorry, sir, it won't happen again, I promise.

Luna: *whispers I'm-

Sean: *whispers Stop talking to me.

Luna: *whispers Listen to me!

Sean: *whispers Fine. What do you want from my life?

Luna: *whispers I'm sorry. I kicked you out because I was angry and embarrassed. I drew those pictures, and I shouldn't be the one embarrassed. I'm so, so sorry.

Sean: *whispers Girl, it's cool. Actually, the drawings were nice!

Luna: *blushes and whispers Really? Thanks!

Sean: *whispers Yeah! Hey, let's do the work. Don't wanna get in trouble!

Luna: Agreed. *winks

 _They do the work, and Prof. Birch goes over the answers._

Prof. Birch: What is the answer to 3?

Sean: *raises hand ME!

Prof. Birch: Sean.

Sean: Grass/Dragon type!

Prof. Birch: Very good! Alolan Exeggutor is a Grass and Dragon type! Sean, you redeemed yourself!

Sean: Yes!

Prof. Birch: Luna, would you like to answer number 4?

Luna: Yes, sir! It is Ghost and Fire!

Prof. Birch: Yes! Alolan Marowak is a Ghost and Fire type!

Luna: Yeah!

Prof. Birch: Alright class, we're going to get a project! You can-

 _The bell rings. It is time for lunch._

Prof. Birch: Ok, according to my daily schedule, Luna, Sean, Gary, Richard and Joseph have me after lunch, so I'll see you guys later!

Sean: Why'd you say our names together? Mine and Luna's?

Prof. Birch: 'Cuz you guys are dating.

Sean: We are not!

Prof. Birch: Sure.

They went down to lunch, and Sean was ready.

Sean: I'm hungry as fuck, dude! Where's my dozen cheeseburgers?

Luna: Chill, fatass. You can't eat that much, or you'll have diabetes and explosive diarrhea at the same time!

Sean: Bruh.

Twilight: Rooock! Ruff!

Sean: When did you get out?

 _Sean gets a phone call. With the "Ring, Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring, Ring! Phone call! Phone call" tone._

Sean: Hello?

Kukui: Suck my ass for-

Sean had hung up on Kukui's ass.

Luna: Who was it?

Sean: Kukui on his high ass. High as a damn plane.

Luna: Lol

Sean: Wanna play Truth or Dare?

Luna: No, you perv.

Sean: HOW AM I A PERV?

Luna: You wanna dare me something, and if I lose the dare, you'll probably say something like "Get naked" or "Show me your tits!"

Sean: And you'd say for me to show you my dick!

Luna: Your dick is too small to see!

Sean: Fuck you!

Luna: Wanna hear a joke about my vagina? Never mind, you'll never get it!

 _Sean gets called again._

Sean: If it's Kukui, I'm gonna slap his man bun out!

Kukui: Fuck me hard!

Sean: Kukui, I swear to God…

Kukui: My cock is runny! Come and pay just a buck for a drink!

Sean: BISEXUAL MENTALLY RETARDED DOUCHE!

Kukui: Come get a drink!

Sean: Punk ass bitch!

Kukui: Plz

Sean: FUCK NO! I'M BLOCKIN YO ASS

Kukui: No one luvz meh

Sean: Piss on your balls, then suck them.

Kukui: You can do that?

Sean: No, it was-

Kukui: FUCK YEEEES! MY DREAMS DID COME TRUE! YOU HEAR THAT, PEDOS!?

Sean: Well, fuck.

 _These dumbasses hang up._

Luna: Kukui again?

Sean: Yes.

Luna: Well, shit.

Sean: Yeah.

Sean: Wanna play some bottle flip?

Luna: Who doesn't wanna do that shit?

Sean: Kukui, the only thing he wants to do is suck his own dick.

Luna: Weirdo…

Sean: Ikr

Luna: The bell is gonna ring soon…

Sean: Noooo!

Luna: What about that project?

Sean: Fuck projects! They can go lick some black pussy for all the shits I care!

 _The bell rings._

Sean: Shit.

Luna: Let's go! Wanna walk to Birch's room?

Sean: Hell yeah!

 _The two walk to Prof. Birch's room._

Prof. Birch: OK, class, we are going to do a project! It's a small project, and you can work in pairs of two. I'll give you a minute to decide who you wanna work with. Working alone is fine. You may talk.

Sean: *nudges Wanna work together, Luna?

Luna: Just don't look at my drawings!

Sean: Deal!

The two shake hands.

Prof. Birch: The project is...create a model of any Alolan form Pokémon and write a research paper!

Sean: *whispers I call the model!

Luna: *whispers Dangit!

Sean: Mm-hm!

Prof. Birch: OK, you have the rest of the period to work on the project! I'll give you a paper of all the Alolan forms to make models! Also, every ten minutes, a group will get to use computers for research.

Sean: Makes sense.

Prof. Birch: I'll start handing the papers over!

 _Prof. Birch hands the papers out._

Luna: Can we do Alolan Ninetales?

Sean: I want Alolan Raichu!

Luna: No, Alolan Ninetales!

Sean: Alolan Ninetales is ugly as fuck!

Luna: You're uglier than that!

Sean: Your boobs are smaller than fucking Yungoos!

Luna: Fuck you, perv.

Sean: lolz

Prof. Birch: OK, Sean and Luna, will you go on the computers?

Luna: We're having some trouble deciding what to pick.

Prof. Birch: I understand. Are there any specific options?

Luna: Ninetales and Raichu.

Sean: Who should we pick?

Prof. Birch: They're both extremely popular picks. In fact, they both are commonly used in competitive battling!

Luna: Cool!

Prof. Birch: Ninetales and Raichu are both super cool. I wouldn't be able to decide.

Luna: Aww.

Sean: Wanna play Fire Water Grass?

Luna: Sure!

Sean: Fire Water Grass…

Luna: I choose you!

Luna chooses Grass, and Sean chooses Water.

Sean: Raichu, I'll always love ya!

Luna: Let's go!

Sean: Alright, Professor Birch! We decided on Ninetales!

Prof. Birch: OK. Wanna use the computers for research?

Luna: Sure!

Prof. Birch: Alright. Get in the seats and research!

 _After some research, here is the paper: https/docs./document/d/1BGQFJ0dhtyOU0SqRnqFwQTn84bHKP4OnWVrLfOIKI4w._

Prof. Birch: Nice job! A for both of you

Sean and Luna: Alright!

Prof. Birch: Alright, moving on…

Luna: Yes!

Sean: We probably got a higher grade than these stupid asses!

Luna: ikr

Sean: Well, I know this is out of nowhere, but you wanna journey together?

Luna: Sure! But you never met Popplio!

Sean: Show it to me after class!

Luna: Alright!

 _The last bell rings. It is time for dismissal._

Prof. Birch: Ok, class dismissed! And as you all know, this year ends on Friday!

Sean: Alright! Again lol


End file.
